


tampo

by alitaptap



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ADMU, Atenista Park Chanyeol, Basketball Player Park Chanyeol, College, Drabble, Established Relationship, Filipino, Fluff, Isko Byun Baekhyun, M/M, University, up - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitaptap/pseuds/alitaptap
Summary: Hindi naman siya galit, miss niya lang ang boyfriend niyang higante.





	tampo

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi po ako nagresearch abput UAAP and stuff, bihura rin ako manood, kayanoagpasensyahan niyo na kung may mali. Hindi naman importante masyado sa plot dahil drabble lang din ito. Pasensya na. Hehe.
> 
> Crossposted din po ito sa Twitter kung sakaling gusto niyong mabasa ito as a twtfic. Unang beses ko makakumpleto ng isang fanfiction sa Tagalog, kaya sana magustuhan po ninyo! Huwag kalimutan ang mga komento, mga mahal :'>

'Tampururut’ na naman si Baekhyun.

Paano kasi’y hindi na naman pala siya maihahatid ng kanyang matangkad na nobyo dahil abala na ito sa paparating na UAAP. Lalaban na naman ang Ateneo at bilang captain ball, kailangan nitong maging hands-on sa training at palaging maging present.

Hindi rin nakatulong na magkaiba sila ng eskwelahan na pinapasukan. Iskolar ng bayan itong si Baekhyun, nasa ikatlong taon na siya sa kursong BA Linguistics sa UP. Dahil magkaiba ang mga eskwelahang pinapasukan nila, madalas ay tuwing libre na lang sila nagkikita. Sa ngayon, tuwing Sabado. May klase si Baekhyun ng Sabado, pero simula nang magsimula ang semester ay sinisigurado naman ni Chanyeol na maihatid pauwi si Baekhyun (kung masyado na itong pagod para magkaroon pa sila ng late night date) o di kaya ay tutuloy sila sa condo nitong si Chanyeol. Ito ang unang beses na hindi nila ito magagawa.

“I’m really, really sorry, babe,” sabi ni Chanyeol mula sa kabilang linya. Hinihingal pa ito at halatang kaka-break lamang mula sa training. “I promise, babawi ako. Just today. Next time, I’ll try and ask Coach kung puwedeng ihatid muna kita before training.”

Bahagyang napanguso si Baekhyun, buti na lamang at hindi iyon nakita ni Chanyeol dahil katawagan niya lang ito.

“I understand, Yeol. Okay lang, don’t worry.”

Hindi naman kailangang magsorry ni Chanyeol dahil hindi naman nito kasalanan at hindi naman talaga niya sinisisi ito. Naiintindihan naman niya, sadyang nalulungkot lang talaga siya dahil isang linggo na rin niyang hindi ito nakikita ng personal.

“Sure?” paninigurado ng binata.

“Sure.”

“Promise? Why do I feel like nagtatampo ka?” pang-aasar nito.

“Hindi ah!” defensive na sabi ni Baekhyun. “Okay lang naman, e.”

“Talaga? You promise you’re not sad?”

“Opo nga po,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “May mga sunod na araw pa naman, e. Miss lang talaga kita.” Bahagyang humina ang boses nito sa huling sinabi niya.

“Oh, love,” Chanyeol chuckled. Kinilig pero sinubukan niyang huwag ipahalata, aasarin na naman siya ng mga teammates niya. “I miss you, too. I promise you, next week, I’m all yours.”

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. “Okay.”

“Ingat ka pauwi, ha? Just call a Grab car para di ka na mahirapan sumakay,” bilin nito sa kanya.

“Hindi na, Yeol. Magji-jeep na lang ako, malapit lang naman ‘yung bahay dito e saka medyo nagku-cool down na yata ‘yung rush hour,” sabi niya sabay tingin sa orasan. Ala-sais na. Hindi rin siya sigurado kung madali na bang sumakay. Nasa Quezon City siya, mukhang hindi.

“No,” angal ng boyfriend niya. “Ako na lang magbu-book ng Grab, send me your location. Huwag ka na magjeep, baka kung ano pa mangyari sa’yo doon.”

“Chanyeol,” angal rin niya. Sayang ang pamasahe.

“No, babe. Mabuti nang alam kong safe ka. Please?”

Sa huli ay pumayag rin si Baekhyun. Wala naman siyang magagawa lalo na’t alam niyang hindi magpapatalo ang higanteng boyfriend niya. Napaka-protective nito sa kanya at sobrang naa-appreciate niya iyon.

Nang ibaba na ni Chanyeol ang tawag dahil patapos na raw ang water break nila, itinext ni Baekhyun sa kanya kung nasaan siya at ilang sandali lang ay nagreply na ito kasama ang detalye ng Grab car na na-book niya at paalala na mag-ingat siya pauwi at huwag kalimutang magtext kapag nakarating na siya.

Napangiti si Baekhyun. Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon, talagang pumapasok sa isip niya kung gaano siya ka-suwerte sa nobyo. Alagang-alaga siya nito at tumataba ang puso niya sa pagmamahal na binibigay nito sa kanya. 

Hindi niya alam, pakiramdam ni Chanyeol, siya ang suwerte dahil kay Baekhyun, ang pinakamamahal niya. #


End file.
